User interfaces of software applications are typically relatively static, possibly changing their layouts in response to window resizes, but without significant changes in response to the content that is currently being displayed. This is particularly problematic for video player applications, where the visual presentation of the video—including any user interface components displayed in association with the video itself—may significantly influence the user's viewing experience. For example, distractingly bright user interface components could detract from the viewing of the video itself, as could user interface components with colors that “clash” aesthetically with the content of the video.